Big Time Rape
by mildor
Summary: -Por favor, detente!-  gritó pero los dedos de Logan seguían moviéndose en su interior cada vez a mayor velocidad, era como si ni siquiera lo escuchase. Cuando Logan introdujo un tercer dedo en el interior de Kendall fue más de lo que pudo soportar.
1. Chapter 1

_Big Time Rush y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nickelodeon. (Imagen del fic: _goo . gl/te8RI_)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kendall cerró la puerta detrás de él y dejo caer su pesada mochila al piso del recibidor. La ronda de trabajo había sido agotadora y el frio más que insoportable, era su primera semana y no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo mucho más pero tenía que hacerlo. Debido a Big Time Rush había descuidado sus estudios poco a poco hasta que finalmente los dejo, y después de la terrible separación de la banda, solo le quedo el puesto como leñador que su padre le había conseguido después de meses buscando trabajo.<p>

La verdad es que aunque ya hubiera pasado más de un año, añoraba y cada vez más aquellos tiempos, añoraba los escenarios, los fans, todo eso que dejo atrás y que jamás volvería a tener, pero toda valía la pena, era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar para estar al lado del amor de su vida, su amado Logie.

Aun recordaba perfectamente esa noche en el octavo piso del Hotel Plaza en New York, la noche en la que todo acabo, o como le gustaba pensar, la noche en la que comenzó su nueva vida. Los recuerdos eran vividos, él y Logan en una habitación para ellos solos. Y como los juegos inocentes de "amigos" los llevaron a la cama, terminando por amanecer desnudos y enamorados.

Ese primer beso, esa primera vez, esa carita de ángel que veía cada mañana al despertar era lo único que le alegraba la vida, la única razón para seguir respirando, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Logan era esa razón por la que su mundo giraba… siempre lo había sido.

Esa misma mañana en New York, ambos decidieron dejar de fingir para siempre. Se lo contaron a los chicos durante el desayuno y esa misma noche le demostraron su amor al mundo entero durante su concierto en vivo. Logan tenía guardado en un cajón miles de fotografías, recortes de periódicos y revistas en las que se podía verlos en el beso más pasional jamás dado en televisión. Según decía era "la foto del recuerdo"

La verdad es que a Kendall no le agradaba tanto la idea de guardar todas esas cosas, pero si eso hacia feliz a Logan, lo hacía feliz a él. Los recuerdos eran importantes, pensaba el rubio. Aunque algunos lastimaran en lugar de alegrar. A la fecha le seguía rompiendo el corazón el recuerdo de la cara llena de lágrimas de Carlos, hincado frente a James rogando por la verdad, rogando por que aceptara decirle al mundo sobre su relación al igual que los otros dos, pero James se negó rotundamente a pesar de cada lagrima que Carlos derramo a sus pies. James eligió su música antes que a su amor.

Kendall en cambio, sabía la verdad. A pesar de que la sed de fama de James era inmensa (fama que había conseguido como solista), habría cambiado todo, todo por el amor, pero no el amor de Carlos, si no el de Logan. Kendall era el único que los tres que conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de James. Pudo ver todo el dolor que James soporto esa noche en NY, e inclusive al verlo en cada concierto por televisión, podía ver todo el dolor que aun guardaba. En el fondo ambos sabían que dejaría todo lo que tenía por tener el lugar de Kendall junto a Logie.

En cuanto a Carlos, después de haber llorado a los pies de James hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas, se levantó con el corazón roto, dio un último beso a su amado que este correspondió y salió huyendo de la habitación… jamás le volvieron a ver.

Kendall se quitó los zapatos con esfuerzos, estaba demasiado cansado. Subió las escaleras de madera con sus calcetines blancos sin importarle dejar tirados los zapatos en el corredor. Cada escalón le parecía aún más difícil subirlo. Quizá no estaba hecho para esa clase de trabajo, pensó, pero su enorme orgullo no le permitiría renunciar, debía demostrarle a su padre que ser gay no le hacía menos hombre ni le impedía hacer ningún tipo de trabajo, esa fue la verdadera razón para aceptar el trabajo y no se dejaría vencer por ello.

Se deslizo por el pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto y encontró a su Logan recostado en la cama leyendo un libro, tenía sus lentes puestos pero no llevaba uniforme, usaba ropa casual y calcetines negros, había olvidado que era su día de descanso. Logan trabajaba como interno en el hospital más prestigioso de la ciudad, él fue el único de la banda que no abandono los estudios, estaba tan orgulloso de él, no se cansaba de verlo caminar por la casa en scrubs después del trabajo.

Logan volteo para ver a su novio y ambos dibujaron una sonrisa en sus rostros pero no dijeron nada. Kendall se deslizo literalmente sobre la madera pulida y se dejó caer en cuanto sus rodillas tocaron el borde de la cama, como si no pudiera dar un paso más, se quejó. Logan se quitó los lentes y junto con el libro que minutos antes leía los deposito en la mesa de noche que tenía a su lado. Con una mano comenzó a acariciar el cabello castaño de Kendall

-¿Como te fue esta vez?- preguntó tiernamente

-No mejor que la anterior- respondió Kendall con una voz que apenas le pudo salir de su garganta

-Tienes que dejar ese trabajo-

-No… estoy bien-

-No es una sugerencia, sabes que cuando sugiero algo, nunca es sugerencia- dijo Logan acentuando la palabra "nunca"

-No puedo, estoy bien, en verdad, solo necesito una ducha caliente y un gran tazón de sopa de pollo-

-Si puedes, sabes que podemos vivir perfectamente con mi trabajo, solo tienes que dejar ese enorme orgullo de hombre tuyo de lado-

Kendall giro la cabeza hacia arriba para ver a Logan a los ojos, su mano aún se movía entre su cabello

-No pasará, justo ahora solo quiero una sopa de pollo caliente estilo Logan- dijo Kendall mientras giraba para mirar al techo y se arrastraba por la cama para estar al mismo nivel que Logan, este último puso su mano en su mejilla y lo beso apasionadamente.

-Hay algo aún más caliente que puedo darte- le susurro Logan a oído. Le rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de su rubio amante

-No, Logie-

-En verdad estoy muy caliente-

-Por favor, trabaje durante 15 horas-

-Y yo te espere sobre esta cama durante 15 horas- dijo logan mientras continuaba lamiendo su cuello

-Logie…- se quejó quedamente Kendall al tiempo que trataba de alejarlo, pero no lo logro, antes de que pudiera saberlo Logan se encontraba montado arriba de él y casi había terminado de desabotonar su camisa –Logie, por favor- rogó Kendall, pero Logan parecía no escucharlo, le despojo de su camisa y después de la suya propia. Kendall se esforzó nuevamente por detenerlo pero Logan le tomo por las muñecas y las apreso contra la cama, lucho con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero sin el más mínimo esfuerzo logan lo devolvió contra la cama rápidamente.

Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en el rostro del más pequeño y lo beso apasionadamente una vez más, Kendall correspondió el beso al no tener otra salida. Fue mucho las largo y salvaje de lo acostumbrado.

-He esperado esto mucho tiempo- le dijo con una voz ebria de lujuria

-Logan, te lo pido- rogó nuevamente Kendall con sus ojos irresistiblemente verdes, sabía que siempre que usaba esa mirada, no había nada a lo que Logan pudiera resistirse, pero en esta ocasión parecía solo empeorar las cosas

Logan sostuvo ambas manos de Kendall sobre su cabeza con una sola mano, este luchó nuevamente en vano, comenzaba a preocuparse realmente, nunca se había encontrado tan débil. Con su mano libre Logan hurgó en un cajón cercano y sacó un rollo de cinta de un color gris metálico

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Kendall más asustado que intrigado

-Ya verás- respondió Logan, el chico siguió sosteniendo las manos de Kendall con sorprendente facilidad y las ató fuertemente con cinta sobre su cabeza, le dio varias vueltas alrededor de sus muñecas antes de cortarlo, se aseguró de que estuviera lo suficientemente apretado para que Kendall no pudiera liberarse y lanzo la cinta al piso

-Logan, esto es demasiado- se quejó Kendall pero el pelinegro no le prestó atención, bajo lentamente acariciando, besando y lamiendo cada parte del cuerpo de su amante. Se detuvo en los pezones y Kendall no pudo evitar lanzar varios quejidos de placer que le fue imposible reprimir.

La excitación de Logan crecía al mismo tiempo que los gemidos lo de Kendall lo hacían. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Logan lo despojara de todo lo que le quedaba de ropa, le fue un poco más complicado pero de igual manera que había hecho con las manos se encargó de amarrar los pies de Kendall por sus tobillos, sin importar cuanto protestara este último. Una vez que termino se deshizo de lo su propia ropa también, dejando solo su ropa interior y comenzó a lamer nuevamente, desde sus pies fue subiendo hasta su abdomen y finalmente a su cuello. La cara de Kendall estaba roja cuando su amante lo volvió a besar.

-Logie, por favor, ya fue suficiente, desátame-

Logan rió suavemente en su oído – Si apenas ha comenzado- contestó. Se colocó con una rodilla a cada costado de Kendall, a la altura de su cuello. Kendall trato de detenerlo pero con una sola mano Logan devolvió sus muñecas amarradas contra la cama. Ágilmente se deshizo de sus boxes y su duro y excitado miembro golpeo la cara de Kendall, este cerro los ojos y giro la cabeza.

-Vamos- Logan sonrió –No me vas a decir que nunca quisiste probarme, yo lo hago contigo todo el tiempo- Logan movió su miembro por toda la cara de humillado Kendall –Abre!- gritó, todo lo que su novio abrió fueron los ojos, verdes y cristalinos. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y después Logan empujo a la fuerza aquel miembro erecto hasta la garganta de Kendall. Casi se ahoga la primera vez pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose, prefirió cerrar los ojos de nuevo y obedecer.

Logan en cambio se recostó sobre él, con una mano sostenía las muñecas de Kendall y con la otra lo tomaba por el cabello para que siguiera el ritmo de sus caderas que se movían rápidamente. Después de varios minutos en esa posición, Logan el fin libero la boca de Kendall, este giró la cabeza y tosió varias veces

-Por favor, no es tan difícil- reclamó Logan quien aún mantenía su grande y ahora húmedo miembro sobre la cara del rubio –Yo lo hago todo el tiempo… aunque, debo admitir que el mío es más grande- rió nuevamente, Kendall no lo volteo a ver e intentó ignorar las risillas.

De un solo movimiento giro a Kendall para ponerlo bocabajo sobre la cama y se recostó sobre él. Comenzó a jugar con su oreja y los quejidos de Kendall seguían aumentando. Con una mano comenzó a acariciar el miembro de su compañero que crecía cada vez más entre las sabanas y acerco la otra a la boca de Kendall.

-Chúpalos- dijo sin más, en un tono autoritario cuando puso dos dedos en la orilla de sus labios.

-Log…- fue lo único que el ojiverde alcanzo a pronunciar antes de que Logan le metiera los dedos a la boca, esta vez no fue necesaria una segunda orden, Kendall comenzó a lamer los dedos de su novio. Los gemidos de Kendall ante la hábil mano de Logan acariciando su miembro eran ahogados, podía sentirlo creciendo, y podía sentir también el miembro de Logan creciendo entre sus piernas.

El más pequeño dejo de besar el cuello de Kendall al tiempo que saco los dedos de su boca

-Respira y relájate-

-No- se quejó Kendall con su rostro hundido en la almohada, los dedos húmedos de Logan se movieron ágilmente por su espalda –No Logan!- gritó Kendall recobrando por un momento su lucha –Por favor- giró su cabeza lo más que pudo y lo miro nuevamente con su cara de súplica, esperando que esta vez pudiera funcionar, pero no fue así.

Logan lo hizo callar con un beso lo suficientemente largo como para lograr su cometido sin ser interrumpido. Rápidamente puso su mano en la entrada de Kendall y de un solo movimiento introdujo todo un dedo dentro de él. Kendall no pudo controlar un enorme grito de dolor a pesar del beso.

-¡Sácalo!, por favor, ¡por favor!- suplico Kendall desesperado, Logan lo tomo por el cabello y alzo su cabeza enterrada en la almohada hasta que estuvo recostada en su cuello, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus dientes igual de apretados que sus puños.

-Nunca habías hecho esto ¿verdad?- preguntó Logan pero continuo sin esperar una respuesta –Nunca quisiste intentarlo- Logan comenzó a moverse dentro de Kendall y un nuevo grito emano de sus boca

-Por favor!- suplico nuevamente con los ojos cerrados.

-Es demasiado estrecho- le dijo Logan al oído sin dejar de moverse –Si no lo hago te dolerá demasiado al después- Kendall no pudo contestar, estaba sudando y respiraba agitadamente. –Te amo- dijo Logan inesperadamente justo antes de empujar un segundo dedo dentro de su amante, todo su cuerpo se retorció a causa del dolor, temblaba, una lagrima cayo por el rostro de Kendall.

-Por favor, detente!- gritó contra la almohada que ahogaba sus gritos pero los dedos de Logan seguían moviéndose en su interior cada vez a mayor velocidad, era como si ni siquiera lo escuchase.

Después de unos minutos Logan se detuvo, en la habitación solo se podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Kendall, quería pensar que al fin Logan había entrado en razón, pero por supuesto no fue así. Sin sacar sus dedos del interior de su novio Logan lo giro debajo de él hasta ponerlo bocarriba. Kendall volvió a apretar los dientes y paso sus manos detrás del cuello de Logan.

-Por favor detén esto- rogó cara a cara a Logan

-Te gustara, ya lo veras- respondió

Cuando Logan introdujo un tercer dedo en el interior de Kendall fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Lanzó un suspiro sordo y se recostó en el hombro de novio, los brazos y las piernas le temblaban demasiado.

-Mírame- susurro Logan, pero Kendall no pudo mover un musculo, los dedos comenzaron a moverse en su interior. Abrazo con fuerza a su novio por el cuello conforme tomaba ritmo -Mírame- repitió Logan, esta vez Kendall obedeció, se dejó caer sobre la almohada para verlo de frente sin apartar sus manos de él. Los dedos de Logan que se movían ágilmente volvieron a detenerse y esta vez para fortuna de Kendall, salieron de su interior muy lentamente.

-Recuéstate- ordenó quitándose las manos del cuello. Kendall obedeció las una vez más y se acostó lateralmente. Su amante pelinegro se colocó detrás de él y lo abrazo por la espalda.

El enorme y erecto miembro de Logan se posiciono en la entrada que sus dedos habían liberado, no hubo tiempo para que Kendall protestara, ni siquiera lo haría, sabía que era completamente inútil. Giró para ver a Logan y mirándose a los ojos Logan introdujo muy lentamente centímetro por centímetro en el interior de Kendall, cuando finalmente estuvo todo dentro ambos se acercaron y se unieron en el más largo y apasionado beso de la noche y probablemente de toda su vida.

Las caderas de Logan comenzaron a moverse lentamente, esta vez fue más cuidadoso y pronto los quejidos de Kendall se mezclaron con gemidos incontrolables que aumentaban conforme aumentaba la velocidad.

Tomo los mechones húmedos de Kendall con una mano y aumento el ritmo, las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes al igual que los gritos de Kendall que no lograba reprimir por más que lo intentaba, unos por dolor, otros por placer, la mayoría por ambos. A Logan le excitaba escuchar cada grito y ver cada expresión que provocaba en su novio. Siempre había deseado poder hacerlo suyo a su voluntad, pero Kendall nunca accedió, Logan sabía que se debía al estúpido machismo que Kendall aun guardaba, pero al menos tendría esta noche para lograr su cometido. Las embestidas cesaron y Logan salió de Kendall, este soltó una bocanada de aire y los gemidos terminaron.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa al sentir como le desataban los pies. Logan no contesto, termino de desatar los tobillos de Kendall y metiéndose entre sus rodillas se acercó para besarlo.

-Quiero verte a la cara al hacerte el amor- respondió al finalizar el beso. Subió las piernas de Kendall a sus hombros y se colocó en posición.

-Logan- dijo Kendall. Logan pudo ver el cuerpo sudado de su novio quien respiraba rápidamente, con una mano aparto el cabello húmedo de su rostro y pudo recordar al mirar esos ojos verdes cuando lo amaba en verdad -Logan- repitió Kendall

-¿Si?-

-Te amo- dijo finalmente en rubio y unieron sus labios ansiosamente una vez más.

De una sola vez Logan se introdujo en Kendall, los besos silenciaron a Kendall la mayor parte del tiempo. Los movimientos de Logan se tornaron más fuertes cada minuto, sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo y miembro de su novio quien aún se esforzaba por no gritar. El tiempo pasó rápidamente entre embestidas y gemidos.

Chocaron frente a frente y mirándose a los ojos los gemidos de ambos resonaron por la habitación. Logan se vino dentro de Kendall y este último lleno el abdomen de Logan y el suyo propio con su esencia. Permanecieron inmóviles por un largo tiempo, únicamente viéndose a los ojos, sudados y en posiciones que jamás imaginaron. No se necesitaron palabras para expresar el amor que sentían ambos en ese momento.

Logan salió finalmente de Kendall y lamio todos los "restos" de su abdomen. Se acercó y compartió con Kendall su propia esencia en un último beso lleno de amor y lujuria.

-Yo fui, mucho más delicado, en tu primera vez- dijo Kendall entre respiraciones agitadas cuando Logan se recostó junto a él

-Totalmente- contesto Logan –nunca he sido muy bueno en iniciaciones- ambos rieron y cayeron dormidos, acurrucados en la cama.


	2. Chapter 2

El chico rubio abrió sus ojos verdes cuando los rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana inundando su cara de luz. Giró y estiro su mano esperando rodear la cintura de Logan, pero la cama estaba vacía. Levanto su cabeza sobre las sabanas, el reloj marcaba las 12:08am, y en el buró había nota sobre un gran tazón.

Kendall se tallo los ojos y se sentó en la cama, tomó la nota con una mano y la leyó _"Quisiera estar allí cuando despiertes, pero te dejé un regalo, te lo mereces amo. Atte. Logan"_

"Tiene guardia" recordó Kendall, le entristecía pensar en eso, significaba que no lo vería como mínimo en 24 horas. Tomo la cuchara y el tazón lleno de sopa de pollo ya fría y comenzó a comerlo rápidamente, moría de hambre, desde hacia una noche atrás moría de hambre, pero... las cosas habían salido algo diferente a lo planeado. "Supongo que es parte de estar casado, gajes del oficio" pensó riéndose de lo que acababa de cruzar su mente. Cuando acabo con la sopa se incorporó y salió de la cama, aún estaba desorientado cuando camino hacia el baño. Solo dar los primeros pasos le hizo recordar todo sobre la noche anterior.

-Logan- dijo en forma de maldición con los ojos cerrados y apoyado en la pared mientras a paso lento y cuidadoso trataba de llegar a la tina. Abrió la regadera lentamente y dejo que el agua caliente cayera sobre él. Se mantuvo allí un tiempo, moviendo su cabello contra el agua. Cuando al fin parecía estar relajado, el chico sintió algo que lo hizo tener que sostenerse del tubo para no caer. Un líquido pegajoso resbalaba por su pierna muy lentamente. Su cara estaba roja, pegó la frente contra la pared y golpeo el muro con el puño. -Logan- repitió en un suspiro de enojo, o quizá de resignación.

Cuando al fin terminó, se dejó caer en la forma más delicada que pudo sobre la gran tina, puso el tapón y quejándose más de una vez por el dolor que le producía cada movimiento abrió el flujo a lo máximo y dejo que el agua lo rodeara.

Poco tiempo fue necesario para que el sueño se apoderada de él una vez más, salió de la tina cuando no pudo controlar el sueño más. Se secó a medias, se puso la primer pijama que encontró entre los cajones, y se tiró en la cama otra vez, cayendo rápidamente en el reino de Morfeo.

Eran las cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando despertó por segunda vez aquel día. Bajo descalzo a pasos torpes y cerro todas las cortinas de la casa que por alguna razón Logan insistía en mantener abiertas, en ese sentido él era mucho más reservado y solitario.

Tenía más hambre que cuando despertó por primera vez esa mañana, busco en la cocina y finalmente se sentó frente el televisor con un tazón enorme de cereal con café en lugar de leche. La verdad era que no sabía cocinar en absoluto, Logan era quien se encargaba de eso la mayor parte del tiempo, de hecho, estaba seguro que el refrigerador estaba lleno de comida fresca y baja en grasas que Logan siempre procuraba prepararle, pero no tenía antojo de cosas saludables ese día.

Paso la mayor parte del resto del día viendo los juegos repetidos de sus equipos favoritos sobre el sillón y bebiendo toda la cerveza que pudo encontrar en la nevera. Anocheció más pronto de lo que el rubio pudo percibir. Comenzaba a caer presa del sueño una vez más ese día cuando el sonido del timbre lo despertó. No tuvo más remedio que levantarse para abrir la puerta. No encontró a nadie cuando finalmente lo hizo, solo el pasillo oscuro, y las luces navideñas que Logan le había forzado a poner una semana antes, iluminando el jardín. Hacia demasiado frio, no tardaría mucho en comenzar a nevar.

Cerró la puerta detrás de si pensando que se habían equivocado de casa, o que quizá era una broma de niños. Tomo la almohada con la que se encontraba acostado en el sillón junto con su celular y subió rumbo a su habitación arrastrando la pobre almohada por las escaleras. Le extraño tener 13 llamadas perdidas y todas de un número desconocido, pero no le presto demasiada atención, quizá mañana llamaría para averiguar de quien se trataba.

Fue cuando termino de subir el último escalón cuando el timbre sonó una vez más, era ridículo, no pensaba bajar, pero esta vez sonó repetidamente, era tan insistente y sonaba rápidamente como si estuvieran desesperados. No le quedó otra opción, bajó y abrió la puerta de par en par, asustado y enojado a la vez. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver aquel rostro detrás del marco.

Dio un gran suspiro y pasó saliva. -Hola- dijo tímidamente la voz de James. Kendall no pudo responderle, no sabía que decir, la voz no le salía de la garganta. –Lo siento, llame antes… debí suponer que si no querían hablar con migo, tampoco querrían verme-

-No- pronuncio finalmente Kendall –Es solo que… yo no…-

-Sabes que… olvídalo, solo olvida que estuve aquí ¿sí?- James, que se sostenía de la pared a su lado, dio media vuelva y trato de caminar de vuelta a su coche

-Estas alcoholizado- dijo Kendall con cara seria cuando el equilibrio de James lo traiciono dejándolo en el piso. –Ven aquí, no puedes manejar así- Kendall paso su brazo por la espalda de James y lo ayudo a levantarse

-No necesitas hacer esto por mí… no necesitas hacer nada por mi…. No me debes nada-

-No… no, no te debo nada, ahora entra a la casa, te llamare un taxi-

Kendall hizo todo lo posible por no postrar ninguna señal de dolor al cargar a James al interior de la casa, aun le costaba un poco caminar correctamente. Cerró la puerta con una mano detrás de ellos y depósito a James en el sillón más cercano. James paso sus brazos detrás del cuello de Kendall cuando esté lo ayudaba a acostarse y lo jaló con él. Kendall trato de no lastimarlo pero tuvo que dejarse caer sobre James.

-Lo siento- dijo James, sabiendo que lo había hecho intencionalmente

-No importa- se quejó Kendall que aun permanecía sobre el chico castaño, James retiro sus brazos de Kendall y puso una mano en su pecho cuando este se incorporaba, sus miradas se cruzaron y por un momento permanecieron así , del mismo modo que un silencio sepulcral llenaba la habitación.

-Regrese Kenny… he regresado- dijo James entre suspiros

Kendall cortó sus miradas y se levantó completamente del sofá

-Yo… - paso saliva -te conseguiré un taxi- respondió el rubio

-No me iré a ninguna parte… no tengo a donde ir… no esta noche-

-Bueno, supongo que con ese grado del alcohol en sangre, un hospital sería un buen lugar- Dijo Kendall tratando de quitarle importancia a las palabras de James.

-¿Él está aquí?- pregunto finalmente, Kendall se detuvo a medio camino hacia el teléfono

-No- respondió sin voltear a verlo y dio dos pasos temblorosos para alcanzar su celular

-¿Está trabajando no? Nuestro Logie ha crecido tanto…-

-Mi!- grito Kendall golpeando el teléfono contra la mesa –Mi Logie, mi….- el silencio de apodero de la habitación una vez mas

-Te llame, te llame tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, yo y mi botella de tequila, desde la habitación del hotel-

-Si…- Kendall caminaba hacia su amigo de nuevo

-Te llame, y colgué cada vez al primer timbre-

-No importa, estaba en vibrador, yo…-

-Tenía miedo, yo tenía miedo Kenny, ¿no es gracioso?, Es decir, yo te llame… a ti, y tenía pavor de que contestaras, yo tenía miedo de oír tu voz…-

-Creo que debes irte- Sentencio Kendall cuando estaba frente a su amigo que le miraba sentado en el sillón, tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar, James se puso en pie y le arrebato el teléfono de la mano

-¡¿Que te sucede?- Gritó Kendall cuando James aventó su celular al otro extremo de la habitación. James sujetó Kendall que luchaba contra él y logro apresarlo contra la pared

-Regresé… Kenny… estoy aquí, he vuelto-

-No lo tendrás, no importa lo que hagas, nunca será tuyo-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto James

-No finjas que no sabes de que estoy hablando! Crees que puedes venir aquí y luchar por lo que ha haz perdido, él es feliz conmigo-

-Tu no…-

-Somos felices!- gritó el rubio sin poder liberarse. Aun ebrio James era mucho más fuerte que él, no se sorprendía en absoluto, siempre lo había sido –Puedes tomar todo lo que quieras, puedes venir aquí, puedes golpearme si quieres, pero él jamás te amará. Somos felices y no vas a cambiar eso-

-En verdad aún no lo entiendes ¿o sí?-

-Deja de fingir! No finjas que no recuerdas lo que paso! No finjas que no lo amas!-

-Es que no lo amo!- respondió finalmente James, liberando a Kendall –Éramos amigos Kenny… ¿que no paso?-

-Lo sabes perfectamente-

-Éramos los mejores amigos-

-¡Éramos!... no más-

-Es increíble que después de todo este tiempo aun lo entiendas-

-¿Qué quieres que entienda James?-

-El por qué estoy aquí!… quiero que me digas que no he pasado todos estos años creyendo que sabias la verdad cuando no fue así!-

-Yo se la verdad-

-No, no es así-

-Lo amas! Igual que yo-

-No-

-Deja de mentir! Tú lo dijiste, éramos los mejores amigos, nos contábamos todo… me contaste cada parte, cada sentimiento, cada falsa esperanza. Fue mi hombro en el que lloraste cada lagrima por Logan- Kendall miro los ojos llenos de lágrimas de James, descansaba sobre la pared. –No espero que me perdones por lo que hice-

-No tienes idea de cuánto me dolió… pero no fue por él por quien lloré cada noche-

-No tiene sentido que sigas mintiéndote a ti mismo a estas alturas-

-No lo hago, solo te cuento la verdadera versión-

-Yo vi como tu corazón se rompió esa noche en nueva york-

-Lo hizo…-

-Fuí el último en salir de esa habitación, te deje allí, derramando lagrima tras lagrimas por él-

-Por ti!, Derramando cada lagrima por ti-

-¿Qué?-

-Fue un 8 de enero-

-¿De qué hablas ahora? Estas ebrio-

-No, escucha… fue un ocho de enero, en nuestra primera gira, era domingo… no recuerdo que ciudad era pero hacia un clima hermoso, Logan y Carlos ya se habían ido de la habitación y tú me encontraste llorando en el baño del hotel… esa fue la primera vez que me viste llorar. Te sentaste junto a mí y me dijiste que un día antes habías leído mi diario… que sabias que lloraba por alguien, alguien de la banda… que estaba enamorado.-

Kendall al fin había dejado de oponer cualquier tipo de resistencia a la conversación, al contrario de esto, sus ojos ahora se mostraban brillosos, con un matiz de interés y tristeza a la vez. En su interior, no sabía realmente como debía reaccionar, era como, como si estuviera recordando algo importante, algo que había prometido nunca olvidar.

-Te recostaste conmigo y pusiste tu cabeza en mi hombro- James continuó -entonces preguntaste "¿quién?" fue todo lo que dijiste… yo tenía tanto miedo… no tenía el valor para decir la verdad, así que… dije "Logan". Y me creíste tan fácilmente… así comenzó la mentira… yo dije "Logan"… lo hice, era un cobarde y lo acepto, pero ahora estoy aquí y no pienso mentir nunca más-

-Tu…- James dio dos pasos hacia Kendall –Tu…- repitió james, ambos daban pasos lentos mientras se miraban a los ojos. James chocó contra el desayunador de su cocina antes de lo previsto y tuvo que detenerse. Kendall lo rodeo con sus brazos delicadamente, pasándolos por su cintura y apoyándose en el borde de la barra. No separaron la vista en ningún momento, el rubio seguía tratando de mover su cuerpo hacia atrás conforme el de James se acercaba.

-Yo dije Logan… pero no lo diré nunca más- Metió su pierna entre las de Kendall acercándose aún más y este coloco sus brazos sobre el pecho de James tratando de alejarlo–Creí que la noche en que te fuiste habías descubierto la verdad-

-Yo jamás pensé…-

-Pero he vuelto Kenny… y no me iré a ninguna parte-

James junto sus labios con los de Kendall en un romántico beso, Kendall no pudo resistirse más, había algo en James, había algo en ese momento, estando entre sus brazos, que le impedía resistirse. Su aroma embriagante, su aliento, su sabor indescriptible, su lengua dentro de su boca moviéndose tan ágilmente, incluso más que la de…

-¡No!- dijo Kendall separándose bruscamente, tratando de encontrar una salida de entre los brazos de James.

-Shhh- susurró James juntando sus caderas aún más -Tranquilo-

-No puedo- tartamudeo Kendall, asustado.

-Dame una buena razón por la que no deba hacerte mío aquí y ahora- le susurro James al oído y después se alejó ligeramente para mirarlo a los ojos

-Yo...- Kendall paso saliva, y miro hacia el suelo –Estoy casado- terminó

-No es suficiente- sentenció James con su voz suave y seductora –Lo siento, pero no lo es-

-James- rogó el rubio

-Pudiste haber dicho que lo amabas a él, y lo habría considerado. O podrías haber dicho que no me amabas a mí y lo habría entendido… pero ese pretexto, no, no es suficiente-

James lo junto sus labios de nuevo, más profunda y apasionadamente. Kendall seguía tratando de resistirse a cada segundo, pero le parecía imposible tanto física como psicológicamente.

-Por favor- rogó nuevamente el rubio cuando tuvieron que detenerse a tomar aire –Yo lo amo- dijo con voz seria viéndolo a James directo a los ojos

-Dime que no me amas-

-James- dijo volteando la mirada

-Mírame a los ojos- ordeno firmemente, Kendall obedeció –Mírame directo a los ojos y dime que no me amas-

-Yo…- fue todo lo que dijo Kendall, se miraron fijamente durante minutos, perdiéndose en la mirada de su respectivo hombre. No fue necesario decir nada más, los brillantes ojos esmeralda del rubio respondieron por él. Se rindieron finalmente ante James. Y un nuevo beso sello la respuesta. Kendall rodeo el cuello de James con sus brazos y James imito la acción con la cintura de Kendall.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, dejaron que la lujuria y la pasión se apoderarán de ellos. El rubio se recostó sobre la barra, a ninguno de los dos les pareció importar tirar lo que se interponía en su camino, el castaño se despojó de su camisa y comenzó a besar el cuello de su amante ansiosamente mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo del suéter de su Kenny para tocar su duro abdomen.

-No aquí- gimió Kendall quedamente, James no pareció escuchar el mensaje hasta que lo repitió una segunda vez. Se detuvo y lo miró, acariciando su rostro con su pulgar. Kendall movió la mirada rumbo a las escaleras y acto seguido James lo cargo entre sus brazos

-No! no tienes que hacerlo!- se quejó, sintiéndose más que incomodo entre los músculos de James de aquella manera, la verdad era que internamente hería su masculinidad más de lo que le gustaba admitir

-Shhh- lo cayó James nuevamente. –Amo como luces justo ahora, sonrojado, tan indefenso… pero siempre intentando aparentar ser tan duro- Kendall se sonrojo aún más y apoyo la cabeza contra los musculosos pectorales de James. –En parte es por eso que me enamore de ti-

Kendall sintió el aliento de James sobre su rostro y su nariz jugueteando entre sus rubios cabellos, aspiró profundamente. –Siempre amé secretamente el aroma de tu cabello, jaja, parece ridículo ¿no es así?- Kendall lo miró con la cara completamente roja –No tienes idea de cuánto he deseado esto Kenny-

Kendall pareció querer responder algo pero un nuevo beso, mucho más tierno y lleno de amor lo interrumpió por varios minutos. – ¿Dónde está tu habitación?- preguntó James

-Arriba- fue todo lo que contestó, y se escabulleron entre la oscuridad los dos amantes llenos de amor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cap pequeño, espero que les guste :3_

* * *

><p>James arrojo a Kendall a la cama, más agresivamente de lo que le hubiera gustado a este último. Y acto seguido, se abalanzo sobre él en un mar de besos. La ropa fue saliendo de la cama lentamente conforme la noche avanzaba hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos.<p>

James bajo lentamente probando cada centímetro del cuerpo del rubio, disfrutando cada segundo de esa intensa lujuria que solo el cuerpo de Kenny podía provocarle. Kendall soltó un gemido más intenso cuando sintió la humedad de la boca de James sobre su miembro.

Con sus manos acariciaba el perfecto cuerpo del rubio, mientras que con su boca le provocaba espasmos incontrolables, las manos de Kendall se aferraban a las sabanas sin poder controlarse a sí mismo. James era bueno en ello, demasiado bueno.

Los espasmos se detuvieron cuando los labios de James dejaron de moverse. El castaño se acercó para besar al rubio una vez más

-Date la vuelta- le susurró James

-¿Qué?-

James lo tomo por la cintura y rudamente lo volteo bocabajo sobre la cama.

-Así está mejor- dijo cuando termino

-No, yo no…- reaccionó Kendall tratando de voltearse, pero James le tapó la boca con su mano

-Esta noche eres mío, voy a hacerme mío Kenny-

Kendall comenzaba a quejarse cuando sintió el duro miembro de James moverse sobre su espalda. Comenzó a moverse, pero los enormes músculos de James que le rodeaban eran como una barrera de hierro, era inútil.

-Relájate, será más fácil-

-No, por favor! James!- Kendall aun recordaba todo el dolor de la noche anterior, un pequeño y mínimo recuerdo fue suficiente para que comenzara a luchar nuevamente. Forcejeaba contra James en su propia cama; de pronto la escena romántica cambio totalmente a una pelea, una en la que James trataba se someterlo. Dentro de la cabeza del rubio, no sabía si luchaba debido al recuerdo del dolor o debido a… Logan.

Kendall logró liberarse y pararse sobre la cama, pero inmediatamente James lo tomo por la cintura y doblándole un brazo sobre la espalda colocó al rubio contra la pared.

-¿Por qué continúas resistiéndote?, sabes que me deseas-

-No, por favor-

-He deseado esto por demasiado tiempo, voy a hacerte mío te guste o no-

Aun besando el cuello de Kendall se posiciono y comenzó a entrar en él. Los quejidos de Kendall eran tantos como los gemidos de James cuando logro entrar completamente.

-Por favor- gruñó su cara llena de dolor que sostenía contra el muro, su mano libre tocaba los duros y sudorosos abdominales de James tratando de alejarlo, pero al contrario de esto, James cada vez tomaba más velocidad. Los quejidos y gritos sofocados de Kendall eran paralelos a los movimientos de James.

-Te gusta ¿no es así?- Balbuceó el castaño cuando los gritos de Kendall se transformaron en gemidos que se esforzaba en reprimir. James aumento la velocidad y la fuerza con la que sus caderas se movían rítmicamente dentro y fuera de Kendall. Ninguno de los dos pudo seguir reprimiéndose, los gemidos escapaban de la boca de ambos con cada nueva y salvaje embestida.

Sin darse cuenta James fue soltando el brazo del rubio para tomarlo por las caderas, este recargo ambos puños contra la pared sin poder sofocar ni un solo gemido. James comenzó a besar y morder el cuello de Kendall sin detener sus movimientos

La intensidad aumentaba cada segundo. James no tardo mucho en no poder más y se vino dentro del rubio, quien dio un gemido de placer al sentir la tibia esencia de James derramarse dentro de él. Un ultimo gemido vino segundos después cuando Kendall se corrió sobre la pared sin siquiera haberse tocado.

Ambos amantes se dejaron caer sobre la cama, respirando agitadamente.

-No te vallas- dijo Kendall, James lo abrazo fermente por la cintura

-No lo haré… nunca mas- respondió

Y ambos cayeron dormidos un el pecado del que solo las estrellas eran testigo


	4. Chapter 4

James despertó a la mañana siguiente aun con sus brazos rodeando a Kendall, trato de no hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertar al rubio pero la verdad era que este estaba despierto desde hace ya varias horas, a decir verdad, casi no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

-Buenos días- dijo Kendall cuando James puso su nariz sobre su nuca, de alguna manera el sonido de su propia voz le provocaba pánico, pero no tanto como el provocado cuando escucho la voz de James contestar

-Buenos días, como dormiste?-

Ese fue el momento en el que su mundo realmente se derrumbo, no era un sueño, no una fantasía, no una alucinación… La voz de James lo confirmaba y desmentía cualquier posible concepto de irrealidad. Era real, todo lo era y no fue hasta ese momento cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de cuan mal estaban las cosas.

James se incorporo al no encontrar respuesta y se recostó sobre la cabecera mientras jugaba con el cabello de Kendall

-¿Estas bien? Pareces distraído-

-Si… supongo que lo estoy, lo siento- dijo Kendall completamente absorto

-Y ¿como dormiste?-

-Bien- mintió –Perfecto…-

-Excelente Kenny- James sonrió y se inclino sobre Kendall buscando un beso que Kendall esquivó –¿Que sucede?-

-Nada… nada- dijo Kendall levantándose de la cama

-Hey, Kenny- dijo cuando lo tomo por el brazo – ¿Que sucede?-

-Nada… creo que debes irte- contestó el rubio soltando su brazo

-Kenny- dijo James en un tono serio y amos se miraron a los ojos -¿Dónde nos deja esto? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-

-No va a pasar nada James… ¿que creías que iba a pasar?-

-¿Así que esto es todo?… solo una noche, ¿eso es todo lo que fui para ti?…-

-Si, supongo que si… es tiempo de que te vallas, Logan no tardara mucho en llegar- dijo Kendall mientras se ponía los pantalones rápidamente.

-No, no me iré, no te voy a perder otra vez- La voz de James se quebró al decir las palabras y sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse cristalinos –Podemos hacer esto Kenny, solo tienes que confiar en mi-

-¿Es que no hay nada que hacer! ¿No lo vez?-

-No finjas que no ha pasado nada, ambos sabemos que anoche no fue solo una noche más y que yo tampoco fuí solo otro mas… yo te amo-

-Esto no es un maldito cuento de hadas! No puedes venir a mi casa, a mi vida e intentar cambiarla, las cosas no funcionan así, cometimos un error anoche, esas cosas pasan… pero no va a pasar nada más-

-Tienes miedo, puedo verlo en tu rostro-

-Por supuesto que tengo miedo!, estoy en mi habitación con mi mejor amigo completamente desnudo en mi cama y mi esposo puede llegar en cualquier momento-

-Podemos afrontarlo… podemos hacer esto-

-No quiero afrontarlo…- Kendall camino hacia la cama y James se hinco en el borde –Escucha- continuo tomando el rostro de James entre sus manos –Ahora sé por todo lo que haz pasado, es muy triste y muy trágico, y no tienes idea de cuanto lo siento… pero la vida es así Jamie… estoy casado ahora, con un esposo que amo a sobremanera y todo lo que me importa ahora es saber que va a cruzar esa puerta en cualquier momento después de un turno de 24 horas y no podre darle un beso de bienvenida sin decirle la verdad, así que por favor, no hagas esto mas complicado… sé que es difícil pero tienes que avanzar sin mi-

-No quiero avanzar sin ti, no puedo Kenny- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de James tan pronto como comenzó a hablar. –No lo permitiré, voy a luchar-

-No hay nada por lo cual luchar-

-Lo hay y voy a lograrlo… tarde o temprano vas a tener que elegir-

-No hagas esto James, no me hagas elegir-

-¿Porque? ¿Porque le elegirías a él?- Un nudo se formo en la garganta de James al formular la pregunta y un silencio sepulcral se formo entre los dos.

-Si… por que lo elegiría a él- contestó el rubio

-Bueno- dijo después de un gran suspiro –Eso lo veremos-

James se apresuró a vestirse, Kendall lo imitó. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero no permitiría que lo vieran esta vez. Cuando termino de abotonar el último botón, volteo a ver a Kendall que lo observaba desde un rincón de la habitación…

-Gracias Kenny, pero esto no ha terminado, no para mí-

-¿Qué no ha terminado?- pregunto La voz de Logan al entrar a la habitación –¿James? James! Que haces aquí?- gritó emocionado Logan mientras corría a abrazarlo, James correspondió el abrazo de mala gana mientras él y Kendall se miraban nerviosamente. -¿Qué haces en un pueblo como Hawthorne?-

-La verdad es que solo estaba de pasada, me tengo que ir-

-¡¿De que hablas? Acabo de llegar, tenemos que ir a celebrar que estas aquí!-

-No creo que sea buena idea Logan-

-¿Estas yéndote del pueblo?-

-No, la verdad es que vine para quedarme una larga temporada- contestó mandándole una mirada penetrante a Kendall –Es solo que debo irme ahora-

-Esta bien, te estaremos esperando entonces-

-Seguro…- tras decir esto abandonó la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo

-Wow, no es increíble? Después de tanto tiempo!- exclamó Logan entusiasmado caminando hacia Kenny y tomándolo por la cintura

-Logan…- dijo Kendall quitando las manos de Logan de él

-¿Que pasa?-

-Logan siéntate, tenemos que hablar…-


	5. Chapter 5

Logan se sentó en el la cama justo cuando el sonido de el coche de James se escucho arrancar estrepitosamente desde el exterior. Kendall se sentó junto a él segundos después y tomo las manos de su esposo entre las suyas.

-¿Que sucede?- inquirió Logan con una risilla nerviosa

-¿Tú me amas… Logan?-

-¿Que? Por supuesto que si… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Es solo que…-

-Espera- interrumpió Logan –Esto es por lo de anoche ¿verdad?- preguntó con una mirada preocupada y el corazón de Kendall se congelo instantáneamente

-¿Anoche?- dijo finalmente, esforzándose por suprimir el nudo que se había formado en su garganta

-Si, me refiero a, la última vez… escucha, lo siento, no sé que me pasó- Logan mantenía la cabeza agachada al hablar –Pero no puedo decir que no lo disfrute demasiado y, supongo que en parte tu tampoco-

Un suspiro más que sonoro llenó la habitación cuando Logan término de hablar y la sangre le regreso a la cabeza a Kendall.

-Oh, te refieres a eso- dijo hiperventilando ligeramente

-Si, ¿a que otra cosa podría ser?... siento haberte dejado aquí solo, después de… pude haberte lastimado… ¿estas bien?-

Kendall no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante los nervios que le provocaba la ironía

-Si, pero eso no es de lo que quería hablar-

-Oh…- respondió Logan, y un semblante de entendimiento pareció cruzar su rostro –Entonces es por James-

El corazón de Kendall se detuvo una segunda vez y, esta vez, parecía que seria por siempre. Kendall paso saliva nervioso, Logan lo notó y por primera vez en toda la conversación, separó una mano de entre las de Kendall y la puso sobre el rostro de este. Obligándolo a levantar una mirada que permanecía agachada desde hacia unos segundos.

-Hey… ¿Qué pasa?, esta bien… James ha vuelto, deberías alegrarte-

Kendall no contesto, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos. Logan continuó

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Kendall… no se como terminaron las cosas entre ustedes exactamente, siempre has evitado ese tema pero… si sé que es nuestro amigo, fue tu mejor amigo- Logan bajó su mano y volvió a sostener con fuerza las de Kendall –Parecía feliz, y si él nos dio otra oportunidad, creo que deberíamos darle una nosotros a él… por los viejos tiempos ¿si?-

-Ok- respondió el rubio secamente

-¿Es eso de lo que querías hablar?-

Kendall miró a su esposo, sosteniendo en su mirada cada la palabra que no sería capaz de pronunciar -Si- contestó, suprimiendo un mar de sentimientos en una sola palabra

-Bien- dijo Logan mientras sonreía y se dejaba caer sobre la cama –Estoy muerto!-

Kendall no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió.

-¿Quieres que te haga algo de desayunar?- preguntó Logan

-No, este bien, duerme- contestó inexpresivamente

-Tengo el mejor esposo del mundo- dijo el pelinegro jalando a Kendall de un brazo para tumbarlo junto a él, el rubio cedió. –Él más comprensivo… ¿me extrañaste?- preguntó antes de besarlo

-Mas de lo que imaginas- dijo Kendall cuando el beso terminó, tratando de esconder todo rastro de sus verdaderos sentimientos –Si no fuera tan buen esposo, me aprovecharía de ti y te haría pagar todo lo de la ultima noche-

Logan rio –Cariño… va a necesitar mas que una noche de trabajo para hacerme pasar por algo así, soy mas fuerte que eso-

-¿Estas diciendo que eres más fuerte que yo?- dijo siguiéndole el juego

-¿Qué acaso no lo he confirmado ya?-

Kendall sonrió sin ganas –Eso fue trampa y lo sabes- dijo levantándose –Bajaré a desayunar, ¿quieres algo?-

-No- respondió Logan y gritó "mal perdedor" cuando Kendall iba saliendo

Kendall cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se deslizo sobre ella hasta quedar sentado sobre la alfombra

-No puedo- dijo quedamente para si con las manos en la cabeza –No a él, no podría hacerle algo así- pensó, y sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar silenciosamente de sus ojos. Del otro lado de la puerta, Logan hizo lo mismo, ahogando cada sollozo bajo su almohada reprimió el dolor de su corazón.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan bajó las escaleras con sus pies descalzos, pasó detrás de Kendall, que estaba sentado en el sofá viendo un partido de football, pero este ni siquiera notó su presencia. Se dirigió al refrigerador por un vaso de agua, le dolía la garganta de tanto llorar, había sollozado en silencio hasta quedarse dormido esa mañana. Volvió a pasarse la mano debajo de los ojos para asegurarse de que no quedara rastro alguno de sus lágrimas. Pensó que las gotas para ojos rojos ya habrían hecho efecto para entonces, pero el dolor de cabeza post-llanto aun era demasiado fuerte.

Cruzó los brazos con un suspiro y recostó los codos en la barra de la cocina, luz del atardecer se filtraba por la ventana, justo sobre su espalda, inundaba casi toda la habitación y parte de la sala, cambiando todo a un tono amarillento.

Pudo ver como el cabello de Kendall brillaba con los pocos rayos de sol que aun llegaban a él, una sonrisa broto de un lugar muy en su interior. Miró el vaso con agua medio vacío al lado de él, y un mar de recuerdos cruzó si mente en tan solo segundos. Se preguntó si ese era el momento en el que las personas se dan cuenta que es el fin… se pregunto si su matrimonio habría llegado a su fin.

Levantó su mirada nostálgica de nuevo hacia Kendall, justo cuando los últimos rayos de sol terminaron de esconderse. El suéter de manga larga que llevaba puesto dejó el tono sepia y volvió a ser blanco de nuevo.

-¿Quien va ganando?- preguntó discretamente, casi en un susurro para no despertarlo en caso de que estuviera dormido

-Dallas- contestó el rubio con clara pesadez en su voz

Logan asintió aunque sabia que no podía verle y le dio otro trago al agua para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta tan solo escuchar la voz de su esposo. Se giró completamente aun con las manos sobre la barra y respiro profundamente, alcanzó a ver por la ventana como los últimos tonos anaranjados se escondían entre las montañas lejanas.

El dolor de cabeza seguía aumentando, así que decidió tomar algo. Dio dos pasos para abrir el estante y se paro de puntitas tratando de alcanzar la caja donde guardaban los medicamentos. Fue después de tres intentos fallidos cuando sintió el aliento de Kendall sobre su cuello

-Déjamelo a mi- le susurro al oído, y Logan sintió como un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Kendall estiro su mano y alcanzo la pequeña caja fácilmente.

-Gracias- dijo Logan

-Seguro- contesto el segundo, y el silencio se hizo presente nuevamente

-Supongo que debo comenzar a prepararme- hablo finalmente el rubio caminando hacia la escalera

-¿Trabajaras hoy?-

-Si, mi padre me llamo en la mañana-

-Bien- respondió el ojinegro, acto seguido se metió dos pastillas a la boca y le dio un ultimo trago al vaso de agua, a decir verdad, se alegraba de que no tuvieran que compartir la cama esa noche, probablemente él se sentía igual

-Oye…- inquirió Kendall cuando ya había subido casi la mitad de la escalera – ¿estas bien?- preguntó

Ambos se vieron a los ojos por un momento quizá demasiado largo, Logan interrumpió la mirada cuando sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Si- contestó asintiendo sin verlo a los ojos -Bien-

Kendall suspiró y subió escaleras arriba. Logan agachó la cabeza y se detuvo a respirar una vez mas. Espero silenciosamente en la oscuridad hasta que escucho el ligero sonido de la regadera en el segundo piso. Abrió lentamente el cajón que había a su derecha y saco de él una pequeña caja negra. La giró entre sus dedos por unos minutos mirando a la nada.

Tomo su celular del bolsillo de su pijama con su mano libre y marco el número. Dejó de mover la pequeña caja cuando escucho el primer sonido y la apretó fuertemente, sus parpados hicieron lo mismo

-Contesta...- susurro para sí –Contesta…-

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando escucho una voz del otro lado de la línea

-Hola… soy yo Carl… te necesito- dijo Logan mientras abría la pequeña caja sobre su mano, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Carlos atreves del parlante

Logan miro el elegante anillo de platino que descansaba sobre una almohadilla negra dentro de la cajita -No- contestó en un suspiro –No lo estoy-


	7. Chapter 7

-Así que… los descubriste- dijo uno de los chicos balanceando entre sus dedos un vaso con vodka

-Si, lo hice- continuó el segundo sirviendo más licor sobre los hielos de su vaso –Fue… devastador-

Logan bebió de una sola vez su vaso de vodka recién servido y lo lleno nuevamente

-Íbamos a casarnos- pronunció con voz temblorosa mirando a Carlos con ojos llorosos

-Creí que ustedes ya estaban…- dijo el moreno

-Lo estamos- corrigió Logan –Al menos legalmente. Pero yo quería una boda de verdad. Cuando dejamos la banda, o mejor dicho nos despidieron por… ya sabes- Carlos asintió –Fueron tiempos difíciles, yo volví a la escuela, a terminar la universidad, Kendall no conseguía trabajo, tuvimos que vivir por nuestra cuenta… mi familia me abandono cuando se enteraron y la de Kendall, fue casi igual… sin dinero, o familia, o amigos… nuestra boda no fue mas que un papel mas a firmar-

-Yo hubiera ido si me hubieran invitado-

-Lo se… o al menos lo esperaba, pero tenía miedo de que no- confesó

Un momento de silencio volvió a llegar la sala oscura del hotel, sin más iluminación que una pequeña lámpara sobre la mesa de madera y la luz de la luna que iluminaba la alfombra clara donde los dos chicos estaban sentados. Carlos le dio un trago a su bebida aunque había perdido la esperanza de alcanzar a Logan hace mas de 3 rondas

-Estuve corriendo toda la noche por el hospital para salir un par de horas antes, termine todo mi papeleo y todo el papeleo de mi compañera para que accediera a cubrirme… era solo una noticia, era solo una pregunta y podríamos planear la boda perfecta, pero yo necesitaba un anillo, necesitaba hacerlo especial…-

-Esta bien querer hacer algo especial- contestó Carlos

-Quería que todo fuera perfecto, desde el inicio- Logan dio un trago mas a su copa –Y lo conseguí, el anillo perfecto- metió una mano a su bolsillo derecho y le aventó sobre la mesa la pequeña caja negra. Carlos la recibió y la abrió rápidamente.

-Es platino… -señaló Logan -pensé en oro pero creí que mi…- pasó saliva –Kendall…- concluyó difícilmente –merecía mas que simple oro-

Carlos sonrió amargamente mientras veía el anillo y escuchaba a su amigo, como si realmente pudiera comprender todo el dolor que había detrás de cada palabra.

-Me detuve en el supermercado- continuó contando –compré todo lo necesario para la cena, quería que eso también fuera perfecto… lasaña- río para si mismo –No es un platillo precisamente para la ocasión, pero es el favorito de, Kendall- Logan suspiró fuertemente

Ambos sintieron venir nuevamente el silencio y todo el dolor y nostalgia que venia con este.

-No tienes que continuar- le dijo Carlos viéndolo a los ojos, pero logan desvió la mirada

-Aun así llegue temprano, ni siquiera demasiado, media hora como máximo-

-No te hagas esto- Carlos estiró la mano al decirlo y levanto con ella la barbilla de Logan, intento mirarlo a los ojos pero su mirada estaba perdida y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-No había nadie abajo cuando llegué, la casa estaba muy desordenada pero no le presté atención. Dejé las cosas en la cocina y escondí el anillo en un cajón-

Carlos se levanto y se sentó justo al lado de Logan, este lo volteo a ver derramando las primeras lagrimas

-Iba a ser perfecto- fue lo único que dijo antes de soltarse a llorar, Carlos lo rodeo con sus brazos y Logan lo abrazo fuertemente recostándose a llorar sobre su pecho –Iba a ser perfecto- repitió entre llantos.

Logan abrió los ojos la mañana siguiente y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Carlos en la cama contigua

-Buenos días bello durmiente- lo saludó, las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Logan como pelotas de tenis contra el piso

-No hables tan fuerte!- se quejó tapándose con las sabanas

Carlos rio notoriamente -Parece que alguien esta pagando las copas de mas de la ultima noche-

Logan se destapo rápidamente –Yo no bebí de mas- dijo en tono serio… ese vodka debió estar adulterado- rio ligeramente mientras mantenía las manos en su cabeza –Bueno… no seria la única cosa adultera en mi vida después de todo-

-Necesitas dejar de pensar en eso- sentenció Carlos

-No- contestó Logan estirándose –Necesito una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, eso es lo que necesito-

-Es en serio Log… no puede seguir torturándote así-

-Lo se! Es por eso que necesito esa pastilla… puedes conseguirme algunas ¿por favor?-

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- inquirió Carlos

-Todas las que quieras, pero después de la pastilla-

-¿Por qué no…?-

-Nah ah! Después! No antes!-

-Pero…-

-Después! No antes!-

-Ok!- refunfuñó el moreno levantándose de al cama, Logan se volvió a tapar

Carlos vistió en silencio y se sentó con las manos cruzadas en la orilla de la cama de Logan

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué hay de mis pastillas?- reclamó

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada?... ¿Por qué no entraste a la habitación?- preguntó Carlos repentinamente

Logan se incorporó lentamente y se sentó junto a él de la misma manera, solo que completamente despeinado y en ropa interior. La luz comenzaba a filtrarse por las cortinas. Agacho la cabeza y miró sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra de por un largo rato antes de contestar.

-Esperaba que él me lo dijera- admitió –Esperaba que tuviera el suficiente valor para decírmelo a la cara, quería escucharlo de él-

-¿Le habrías perdonado?-

-No sé- Logan negó con la cabeza mientras volteaba a ver a Carlos a la cara –En realidad no lo sé-

-¿Aun lo amas?-

-Si…- suspiró

Carlos pasó una mano detrás de su amigo y acaricio su espalda

-Todo se solucionará, ya verás-

-Si… supongo que me he vuelto inmune a las palabras de aliento-

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?, es tu día libre y el ultimo que estaré en la ciudad, tiene que ser algo bueno-

-Ya averiguaremos algo- Logan le dio un golpe amistoso a Carlos en el brazo

-Bien, iré a conseguir esas pastillas mientras te preparas- le regresó el golpe y ambos rieron

Antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo un momento a reflexionar, sin quererlo sintió lastima por él, quizá su matrimonio realmente había terminado.


	8. Chapter 8

-Bien, solo tengo 30 minutos de descanso… ¿que quieres de mi?- dijo Kendall desde un extremo de la pequeña mesa redonda

-Siento interrumpirte en tu trabajo… pero en verdad tengo algo que decirte- contestó James

-Bueno, habla de una vez-

-Estuve meditando acerca de esto y creo que podemos hacerlo Kenny-

-James…-

-Escúchame… sé que tienes una decisión que tomar, y tu decisión es simple… él o yo, y estoy seguro que él es genial pero, Kendall… yo te amo, y sé que tienes miedo de sentir algo por mi pero también sé que lo haces, sientes algo por mi… así que… elígeme, escógeme, ámame…-

-James yo no…-

-Haría lo que fuera por solo unja oportunidad… y lo haré… si es necesario para estar contigo voy a hacerlo-

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Kendall más confundido que intrigado, James se acercó hasta el asiento contiguo y posó sus manos sobre las del rubio

-Voy a dejarlo todo… me retiraré. Dejare toda la fama, todo el dinero, todas las fans… voy a entregarme del todo a ti…- James apretó sus manos y lo miro directo a sus profundos ojos verdes –Te amo…-

James se acercó para besarlo pero Kendall agacho la cabeza, cambio de posición sus manos sosteniendo las de James. Volvió a mirarlo una vez que se había alejado lo suficiente

-Tu no estas haciendo esto, no te vas a retirar-

-Lo haría por ti, solo por una señal…-

-No hay señal James… lo que paso entre nosotros fue un error-

-No parecía un error cuando gemías mi nombre entre las sabanas ¿o si?-

-Soy hombre, fui débil por un segundo y cometí un error muy grande… cometimos un error, tuvimos sexo… pero eso fue todo lo que paso-

-Hicimos el amor… no fue solo sexo-

-Si lo fue… ambos queríamos que significara algo por que yo no quería ser el chico que engaña a su esposo y tu no querías ser el amante sucio que se acostó con su mejor amigo casado… pero la verdad es… que no significó nada- James separó sus manos lentamente conforme Kendall hablaba y sus ojos se tornaban cada vez mas cristalinos –Sé que crees que tengo sentimientos hacia ti, pero no los tengo… no hay oportunidad, no hay señal… así que no dejaras tu carrera por nada-

-Así que… ¿esto es todo?-

-Así es… esto es todo… tu fuiste mi mejor amigo, aun lo eres, fueron buenos tiempos, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora… he crecido, no te necesito en mi vida mas… así que quiero que regreses a los ángeles a triunfar como nunca, y nunca regreses…-

James agacho la mirada –Esta bien…- respondió

-¿Esta bien?-

-Si… esta bien… me iré si así lo quieres-

-¿Esto es todo?¿Sin peleas?¿sin dramas?-

-Dije que haría todo por ti… y lo haré, si eso te hace feliz-

-¿En verdad?- Kendall sonrió ligeramente

-Eso es lo que los amigos hacen- contestó el castaño forzando una sonrisa

-¿Qué cambio? Hace 5 minutos tu… esa mañana… es solo que no esperaba esto-

-Somos hombres Kenny… tenemos algo que se llama orgullo… esa mañana pude percibir algo en tu mirada, algo que esperaba que, en todos estos años, hubiera evolucionado a algo mas que amor… no fue así… hoy no puedo ver nada mas que dolor en tu mirada, pena y arrepentimiento… no quiero estar con un hombre que no me ama… y no quiero ser quien te hace tan infeliz-

-Gracias- contesto Kendall

-¿Puedo pedirte algo más?-

-Dime…-

-¿Vas a… decirle?- pregunto James

-Tengo que hacerlo…-

-Quiero hablar con él también…-

-No creo que sea buena idea-

-Me refiero a una carta… soy el sucio amante ¿lo olvidas? Dudo que Logan quiera verme… pero al final de todo el también fue mi amigo y esto es mi culpa… necesito pedir disculpas, solo eso, para poder irme en paz-

-Esta bien…-

-Gracias- contestó James apretando una mano de Kendall con la suya y levantándose de la silla… -La llevaré a tu casa esta tarde, antes de que él llegue… así podrás dársela cuando creas que sea conveniente-

Kendall asintió y vio a un valiente James con el corazón roto alejarse de allí, sentía que de alguna manera debería sentirse feliz, pero la verdad era que la peor parte no ocurría aun…


	9. Chapter 9

James caminó hacia la casa a paso decidido cuando los primeros copos de nieve comenzaban a tocar el suelo, el sol había terminado de ocultarse hacia ya varios minutos mientras conducía. Dio un último suspiro al llegar a la puerta y giró la perilla para entrar, estaba abierta.

-¿Kendall?- gritó una vez adentro sin encontrar respuesta, todo parecía igual de desordenado que la ultima vez que estuvo allí. Él coche de Kendall estaba estacionando, sabia que estaba en casa, en cambio el de Logan no estaba, al menos eso estaba a su favor, no había llegado tan tarde. Pensó en dejar la carta sobre la mesa, pero decidió seguir buscando, necesitaba verlo una última vez.

Continuó gritando el nombre del rubio por toda la planta baja pero no logro encontrarlo, miró las escaleras con tanto amor como dolor, revivió como un flashback instantáneo lo ocurrido hacia un par de noches atrás. Subió por ellas lentamente, casi con los ojos cerrados tocando el pasamanos de madera, reviviendo cada instante. Casi podía oler el dulce aroma de "Kenny", no pudo evitar que una sonrisa y una lágrima adornaran su cara casi al mismo tiempo.

Abrió los ojos al llegar al segundo piso, camino igual de cautelosamente sobre el oscuro pasillo alfombrado que dirigía a la habitación de Kendall. La puerta estaba cerrada al igual que las demás, pero era la única en la que se podía ver un hilo de luz sobre el piso saliendo debajo de la puerta.

Acarició la perilla dorada como si de una joya se tratara, volteó su cara hacia la pared donde finalizaba el corredor a unos pasos de allí, había un gran ventanal que daba hacia la parte delantera de la casa, no lo había notado la última vez que estuvo allí. Caminó hasta él, guiado por las débiles luces de una luna joven. Observo el diseño simplista de los cristales azules y morados que componían el ventanal, tan cristalino como agua virgen. Acarició con una mano los bordes plateados del marco, del otro lado del cristal, bajo la fría nieve, un auto negro se estaciono. James lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el mismo que había visto esa mañana hacia dos días.

Logan observó la casa sin salir del coche, fue cuestión de tiempo para que sus miradas se encontraran. Ninguno pareció sorprendido por encontrarse en esa posición, se miraron mutuamente durante minutos que parecieron horas, en las que se intercambiaron sentimientos que ni siquiera las palabras eran capases de expresar. Sin embargo, ambos sabiendo que esa seria la ultima vez.

Logan viró su mirada llena de dolor y la dirigió a la carretera, exhalo profundamente cerrando los ojos… "Adiós Kendall" dijo en un susurro que su aliento reflejo en el aire debido al frio, y piso el acelerador para nunca volver. James por sus parte observo el auto negro alejarse por la carretera hasta que se perdió de vista. Le tomo un par de minutos mas alejarse de la ventana y regresar. Tocó la perilla una vez mas cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y entró en la habitación.

Kendall estaba sentado a un costado de la cama, inmóvil como estatua, sosteniendo un pequeño cuadro color rojo con una foto de Logan entre sus manos. James avanzo lentamente pero se detuvo a unos pasos del rubio, lagrimas corrían silenciosamente por su rostro casi inexpresivo.

-Se ha ido- dijo sin voltearlo a ver –Se fue- repitió con voz temblorosa para finalmente levantar la cabeza hacia James.

El castaño lo miro sin saber que responder

-No creo que…- logró contestar

-La mitad de su ropa no esta, la caja… su caja de recuerdos no esta… tampoco su equipo medico, algunos de sus libros, computadora, retratos… todo se fue… él se fue…- mas lagrimas silenciosas brotaron de sus ojos verdes –se ha ido…- fue lo ultimo que pudo pronunciar antes de soltarse a llorar.

Kendall miró a su amigo llorar y recordó la mirada devastada de Logan atravesó del ventanal… no fue hasta ver ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…

-¿Que he hecho?…- susurró


	10. Chapter 10

James tomo su teléfono y se lo puso en el oído inmediatamente después de teclear

-¿Que haces?- preguntó Kendall aun llorando sobre el hombro de su amigo

-Soluciono esto-

-¿Como?-

-Le llamo a alguien-

-Lo intente miles de veces, ¿crees que no lo intenté? ¿Que te hace pensar que te responderá a ti?-

-No él- aclaró el castaño y justo después escucho contestar del otro lado de la línea – ¿Donde esta?- preguntó

Kendall no supo bien lo que sucedía, su cabeza era un lio, no podía pensar correctamente.

-No me importa lo que él quiera, voy a solucionar esto de una vez por todas, o será demasiado tarde… es nuestro amigo… hazlo por él, ¿Dónde esta?- Kendall no terminó de entender quien estaba del otro extremo de la línea, pero el semblante de James cambio rápidamente cuando obtuvo una respuesta. Colgó el teléfono sin contestar y se dirigió al rubio

-Toma tu chaqueta, vamos a salir-

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó

-Salvando tu matrimonio- contestó James

Kendall le obedeció y ambos salieron de la casa lo más rápido posible.

-¿Porque haces esto?- preguntó nuevamente Kendall antes de subir al auto deportivo de James

-Te lo dije, por que no voy a ser el responsable de que seas así de infeliz-

* * *

><p>-¿Con quien hablaste?, ¿a donde vamos?, ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- preguntó Kendall cuando estuvieron en camino.<p>

-Son demasiadas preguntas, ¿no lo crees?-

-Necesito respuestas, creo que las merezco-

-Yo lo vi… justo antes de encontrarte él estuvo en su auto afuera de la casa- Kendall lo volteo a ver con desesperación, pero James no despego la vista de la oscura carretera –El me vio dentro, jamás pensé que… bueno, llegaría a esto-

-¿Con quien hablaste entonces?-

-Carlos esta en el pueblo…-

-¿Carlos? Te refieres a… nuestro Carlos-

-Si… el me llamo la otra noche, me contó sobre Logan… esa es una de las razones por las que cedí ante ti-

-El… estuvo con Logan, ¿cierto?-

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso… Logan no es ese tipo de persona-

-Aun te falta una pregunta por responder…-

-Así es, quizá la mas difícil de contestar-

-¿A donde vamos, que dijo Carlos?-

-Al aeropuerto, esta yendo a Seattle…- Kendall lo miró una vez mas, James correspondió la mirada por unos segundos- su avión sale en 30 minutos…- continuó regresando la mirada al camino y pisando el acelerador.

* * *

><p>Kendall bajó del auto en cuando el deportivo derrapo en el estacionamiento, era un aeropuerto pequeño aun para un pueblo. Entro rápidamente, no había muchas personas en él. Pregunto sobré el único viaje que había programado hacia Seattle aquella noche y corrió hacia la ventanilla.<p>

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, su sangre se volvió de hielo y sus piernas parecían ser más pesadas que una roca. Estaba formado, a punto de abordar, llevaba la bufanda gris que le había regalado mucho tiempo atrás y su cabello estaba despeinado. Había algo en él, en esa aura, en ese ambiente, en esa escena… había algo que le hacia sentirse realmente triste. Su semblante, no era el Logie feliz que conocía, ni siquiera el Logan salvaje que había desconocido hacia varias noches. Era como si hubiera desaparecido esa .

Se estremeció al recordar que todo era su culpa, todo ese dolor que ahora veía en su amado, él y solo él lo había ocasionado. Contuvo la sensación de llorar todo lo que pudo y por un momento paso por su mente la idea de regresar y nunca volver. "Quizá es mejor así" pensaba al verlo… "Si he causado tanto dolor, quizá…". Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo devolviéndole la movilidad a sus pies justo cuando Logan avanzo un paso para abordar.

-No!- gritó involuntariamente el rubio, varias miradas se posaron sobre él, pero a la única que pudo ver fue la proveniente de esos ojos negros que tanto amaba. Fue en ese momento, al ver de nuevo aquellos abismos negros cuando supo que era su Logie, que de alguna manera seguía allí dentro, que lo amaba mas de lo que recordaba, que… jamás podría alejarse pasara lo que pasara. "No me dejes" marco Kendall con los labios negando con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Logan se humedecieron. Y Kendall se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el suelo frio en medio del aeropuerto

-Lo siento, no me dejes- pronuncio esta vez con voz, dejando que lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos verdes

Todo el mundo los observaba, Logan caminó lentamente hacia Kendall hasta que pudo tocar su cara, y acariciar su mejilla.

-Lo siento- susurro Kendall –Te amo- le dijo derramando las lagrimas y tomando su mano libre

-Cállate- le ordenó Logan mientras lo seguía mirando a los ojos, sosteniendo su barbilla –Estas a la mitad de un aeropuerto, llorando e hincado ante mi… ya sé que lo sientes- dijo y acto seguido se hinco el también para verlo hacia arriba. Amaba tanto esos ojos verdes. –Y ya sé que me amas- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de besarlo apasionadamente como si fuera la primera vez.


	11. Chapter 11 FINAL

Logan pudo oír cuando la puerta principal se abrió aquella noche, había un silencio sepulcral en toda la casa y su corazón se estremeció cuando escucho a su marido subir las escaleras. Era la primera vez que volvía a casa después de… bueno, todo lo sucedido. La verdad era que estaba exhausto después de 48 horas de rondas en el hospital, sobretodo después de todo el trabajo extra que había supuesto el regresar después de haber renunciado precipitadamente, pero no había podido conciliar el sueño sin Kendall a su lado.

Inevitablemente levanto su mano izquierda para observar a contraluz el brillante anillo de platino que rodeaba su dedo anular, tenía un diseño minimalista pero muy elegante. De pronto una mano con una sortija gemela hizo girar la perilla y Kendall entro arrastrando los pies a la habitación. Con paso lento se movió hasta el borde de la cama solo para dejarse caer.

Una sonrisa perfecta inundo el rostro del ojinegro, al igual que una especie de calor se apodero de su corazón. Con una mano jugueteó con el cabello del rubio por un momento.

-¿Como estuvo tu día?- preguntó

Kendall movió la cabeza que mantenía enterrada entre las sabanas y miró a su esposo directo a los ojos, ambos sonrieron debido a la familiaridad de la situación.

-Horrible- dijo en tono de fatiga, para justo después volver su cabeza contra el colchón.

El rubio emitió un par de quejidos cuando Logan comenzó a despeinarlo mas fuertemente, pero este continuo, cuando al fin se detuvo Kendall volvió a alzar la cabeza, su cabello era un desastre esta vez. Ambos se rieron al mirarse.

-Ven aquí- dijo finalmente Logan mientras hacia un ligero movimiento de cabeza

Kendall se arrastró hacia la cama hasta estar al mismo nivel que su amado, se miraron por unos segundos y después se besaron, dulce y tiernamente.

-Estas en casa- dijo el rubio justo después de terminar, cuando a Logan aun le faltaba el aire. Kendall se recostó sobre el pecho de Logan abrazándolo por la cintura –Estoy en casa- terminó

Logan continuo jugando con el cabello de su amado como usualmente hacia –Estamos en casa- agregó

Kendall volteo hacia arriba para poder mirarlo y Logan se recostó ligeramente para poder besarle una vez mas.

El mismo de sentimiento de calidez se apodero de ambos y de alguna forma supieron que todo iría bien, sin importar nada. Kendall volvió a recostarse en el pecho de su Logan. –Mi chico está en casa- repitió entre bostezos después de un rato

-Y el mio- contestó el ojinegro sonriendo justo antes de que Kendall callera completamente dormido, y él mismo siguiera el mismo camino minutos después.


End file.
